Leobald Kitridge
Leobald "Leo" Axel Kitridge, served as the School Librarian for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (2077-90) & Ravenclaw's Head of House (2083-90). Life History Leobald was born as the eldest son of Frank and Charlotte Kitridge on a rainy day in Oxford, England on May 2nd 2047. Being born into a family with mixed heritage in the lines boded for an upbringing with influences from both the muggle and magical world. From the day he was born Leo was surrounded by books and his father’s cooking. He learned to read almost as quickly as he showed magical abilities. Like all Kitridge’s his mother most especially he as he got older got more stubborn and also acquired a feisty temper when aroused. In his youth the temper usually resulted in throwing things around but luckily that has happened more seldom in adulthood. When he was 3 his sister Ariel came into the world and they grew close as siblings usually do living close and playing with each other. One thing Leo hated was that Ariel instead of calling him Leo kept calling him ‘baldie’. It made him self-conscious and broody when he learned what bald meant from his father. From that day on he has paid extra attention to his hair and the few unlucky people who have called him ‘bald’ have been hexed through the years. 6 years after Ariel a new girl was born into the family; Rose. Leo's temper isn't to be taken lightly; when aroused it has resulted in him serving plenty of punishments in his youth like cleaning out the weed in the vegetable patch, cleaning all the bathrooms or not being allowed to read books and at Hogwarts detention. His temper usually quiets down if Leo gets distracted by talking by books or fishing or taking a stroll but that is if someone stops him before he starts throwing things. If not then take cover and wait for the storm to pass. During his Hogwarts years Leo showed apt in his studies and got high marks in most subjects since learning came easy to him. He took part in all games especially trivia or chess since he liked the strategy and found the games fun and exciting. When it came to friends he didn't exactly have any to speak of until his HoH got involved but even then Leo only kindled cautious relationships with his peers scared to get burned like he had in his previous years. Graduating from Hogwarts he had made a few friends and had dated one girl name Chelsea Oakheart which he kept dating for a few years until they drifted apart, the friends he has kept in touch with and cherishes fiercely. After Hogwarts he has tried out a number of professions over the years like fisherman, shop manager, substitute professor and news reporter with different success. Currently as of term 37, 2083 he is working as the school Librarian, Gobstones Advisor and new Ravenclaw Head of House and is still single. Work History 2065-2067: Manager of Kitridges books, a book shop in Oxford 2067-2070: Attended university in New York, acquiring his library technician licence 2070-2072: worked as a fisherman supplying fresh fish to the local grocery stores 2073-2076: Substitute professor at Salem institute of magic/ news reporter 2077-> Librarian at Hogwarts and Gobstones Advisor 2083-> Asked to become the new head of house of Ravenclaw After Hogwarts Leobald was sucked into the family business and helped opened and manage a new book shop his mother opened in downtown Oxford. Leo helped out while his mother was carrying his youngest sister Rose. When his mum got back into managing he fled the field to see the world ending up in New York. Taking several courses at the local university whilst learning how to fish from his mate Ben, he after 3 years was a certified library technician. Persuaded by his mate to make his hobby his profession Leo worked 2 years as a fisherman supplying fresh fish to grocery stores. Going up at the crack of dawn and doing hard work from dusk to dark was only fun for a short time. Leaving the work as fisherman he searched for new challenges and took up the position as substitute professor at Salem Institute of magic and held it for 3 years teaching classes in a wide variety of subjects including his school favourites of charms, history of magic, herbology and Comc. In the years at Salem he tried a bit of news reporting on the side but it wasn’t something he enjoyed so he gave it up after 6 months. Resigning from his position at Salem, Leo moved back home to Oxford to be near his family again and to re-connect with his sisters whom he had missed dearly while away in the States. Content with being home and helping out at the family book shop he was surprised when Headmaster Tate of Hogwarts came calling wondering if he’d be interested in the vacant librarian position. Accepting without thinking much about it Leobald is now on his way to start working at his former school. Personally Leobald was gifted from birth with book smarts and brains that can only be rivaled by few in his age group plus a photographic memory which made learning stuff a breeze. From the day he learned to read he could almost always be found with his head in book in his free time. When he went to Hogwarts, he from the beginning chose books and studying and getting good grades over making friends and socializing. His love for knowledge and the fact that he constantly got bullied for his name and knowledge made it easy for him to choose to be a loner. It wasn’t until 4rd year that his head of house got involved since Leo’s temper had landed him in detention again for like the 5th time that year for hexing a peer. Sitting down with him the HoH learned the full story about the hair and the constant bullying and after some talk with his colleagues also that the knowledgeable boy had no friends. Perplexed the HoH made Leo sign up for quidditch and he even gave him homework to socialize more. For someone who chose books before living people it was a challenge to just make small talk at dinner or with a desk mate in class let alone doing it effortlessly and every day. It didn’t make things easier that his temper flared up when people didn’t understand or didn’t believe him. In quidditch he actually showed some apt for the game but no passion so he always ended up on the keeper reserves but his HoH persisted that he should sign up each year since he needed the social interaction. Leo loved all types of trivia contests or games in classes since there he could sport his knowledge but again it led to him being bullied or just looked up on as someone looking to show off or be best. At home in between terms his father tried to teach him to cook and bake but Leo was unfortunately a total failure in his father eyes since he couldn’t even boil an egg correctly. His dad also told him that which was disheartening to a young boy who wanted nothing more than his father’s approval. Instead Leo spent as much time as possible with his mum since she understood his passion for books and encouraged it. As a man he is still slightly socially inept but he has made improvements. He feels insecure in big groups and always worry that people will misunderstand him or even look at him weirdly because of his broad knowledge. Leo is always on tense when meeting new people and tense usually means his temper is close too. One wrong mocking comment or joke about his hair might make his temper flare up and when he sees red he usually doesn’t think straight and that can lead to unpredictable actions. He is a patient man who is practical but not very good at communicating unless it is with just one other person since he tends clam up. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2065 Category:Alumni Category:Librarian Category:Head of House Category:Staff